Problem: Rewrite ${((7^{5})(6^{-12}))^{-3}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 6^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((7^{5})(6^{-12}))^{-3} = (7^{(5)(-3)})(6^{(-12)(-3)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{5})(6^{-12}))^{-3}} = 7^{-15} \times 6^{36}} $